Networked solutions can be offered for on-premise installation or consumption as on-demand services (e.g. via cloud computing). Customers are generally more willing to buy or rent new products (e.g., software products) if those new products can be combined with existing products to operate as an integrated solution. Consequently, it is important to offer customers the ability to integrate networked solution products in the customers' system landscapes.